Rage! (Currently being re-writen)
by xKuroShimox
Summary: Somethings wrong with Raven, but what and why can't she control her powers? Will the Titans ever figure it out before it's to late?


Rage!

Act 1

Beast boy: Whoa! Whoa! Raven, I'm sorry! How did I know that is wasn't supposed to touch that book! (Worried).

It is early in the morning and Beast boy has taken Ravens book! Raven has grabbed Beast boy by the collar of his uniform and has pushed him up the wall! Her eyes are glowing and she is really irritated!

Raven: You should _never _go into my room! (Still holding him).

Robin here's the shouts and comes running in. He is shocked to see the scene unfolding infront of him.

Robin: Raven! Put him down! It can't have been that bad! (Putting his hand on her shoulder).

Raven flinches and a chair, covered in black energy, comes flying towards Robin! He tries to doge it, but is to slow and it sends him flying to the wall. He slams straight into it and Raven has just realised what she has done. She drops Beast boy and runs off towards her room!

Act2

Beast boy and Robin have gone into the lounge and they both look shocked. Cyborg and Starfire turn around, see how shaken the two are and run over.

Starfire: What has happened? (Curiously).

Beast boy: I went into Ravens room and-

He is cut off by Starfire and Cyborg gasping.

Cyborg: Man, you now you're not supposed to go into her room! (Supprised).

Beast boy: Yeah, I know! Anyway, Iwent into her room and took a book. The next thing I know, she has pushed me up a wall. Robin comes to help, but she sends a chair towards him and he ends up getting hit by it! (Not meeting their eyes).

Starfire: But, why? It is not that bad! (Frowning).

Robin: I don't know, but I think we should_ all _leave her alone and don't go into her room again! (looking at Beast boy).

They all nod in agreement and sit back down on the sofa. Suddenly, the siren goes off, signalling a crime, and the Titans dart for the computer. Cyborg starts typing on the keyboard and locks onto where the crime is taking place.

Cyborg: Control freak's at the mall! (Looking at the map).

Robin: Titans, move! (Running for the door).

They all run through the corridors and past the bedrooms. Starfire stops at Ravens door and slowly opens it. she pokes her head through. Then, not being able to see her, takes a coupl of steps inside. She see's Raven sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

Starfire: Raven? (Queitly).

Raven: Go away! (Not looking at her).

Starfire: Bu, freind Raven, we need you to assist us to stop the Control Freak! (Walking towards her).

Raven: I said, GO AWAY! (Standing up).

Her eyes start glowing and her bookcase fly's towards Starfire. Starfire, instantly, reacts and shoot the bookcase with her eyesbeams and in falls to the floor as ashes! Raven is starting to get annoyed and throws the bed and another bookcase at her. Starfire, swiftly, doges the bed, but dosen't see the bookcase. It smacks into her and sends her out of the window! Some of the shattered glass falls to the floor, but the rest cuts Starfires! She grimaces in pain and fly's further from the window.

Raven: AND STAY OUT! (Shouting).

Act 3

Robin, Cyborg and Beast boy have arrived at the mall and are confronting Control freak! He is rumerging throught the T.V store.

Robin: Control Freak! I thought you where supposed to be _in_ the T.V's not _stealing_ them! (Walking through the doorway).

Control Freak: Ah, the Teen Titans! (Turning around).

He looks at them and frowns. He starts looking around the room and then turns back to him.

Control Freak: Ok, get the 'suprise attak' over and done with you two! (Looking at the celeing).

Cyborg: Um... Hate to break this to you, but there isn't a supprise attak! (Raising an eyebrow).

Control Freak: Yeah! Whatever! The, where are the other two? (Raising both his eyebrows).

Beast boy: You mean one! Starfire's right... here! (Looking at the door).

Beast boy trails off, sseing that no ones there! He gulps hard and taps Robin on the shoulder.

Beast boy: Um, Robin, where's Starfire? (Worried).

Robin: What? She didn't come? (Urgently).

Cyborg: She was running down the corridor with us! (Looking at them).

Then, after a few seconds, they look at each other with worried expressions.

Beast boy, Robin and Cyborg: Uh Oh! (Slowly).

Control Freak: Are we gonna fight, or are you gonna let me go? (Walking towards the door).

Robin: We're going to fight, but it's going to be the qiuckest fight in history! (Getting out his bo-staff).

Control Freak: I'm not gonna make it easy, just because Starfire and Raven aren't here! (Getting out his remote).

Robin: Teen Titans, GO! (Running forward).

Robin's staff and Conrol Freak connect and The fight is soon over!

Cyborg: Well, that was easy! (Shocked).

Beast boy: And, it was the shortest fight ever! (Laughing).

Robin: Guys, we don't have time for jokes! Starfire is at the tower with... Raven! (Running for the door).

He trails off when he see's Starfire walking through the doors of the mall. She is still covered in cuts! Cyborg and Beast boy turn around to see whats wrong with Robin and gasp. Robin darts for Starfire and the other two follow!

Robin: Starfire! What happened? (Holding her shoulders).

Starfire: I asked Raven if she would assit us on defeating the Control Freak. However, I teppe into her room on accident. I tried to apologise, but she would not listen! (Queitly).

Beast boy: She did this to you? How? (Supprised).

Starfire: We had a small fight and she threw her bookcase at me. It sent me out of the window!

Cyborg: But, why's she doing this? (Confused).

Starfire: I do not know! But, I know this, It is not Raven anymore! (Sadly).

A few seconds pass and Robin starts to walk to the door with Starfire.

Beast boy: Where are we going? (Slowly following).

Robin: Back to the tower. I'm not putting up with this any longer! (Annoyed).

Cyborg: What? You can't tell Raven that! She'll go mad! (Shocked).

Robin: Well, I'm going to! (Not stopping).

Beast boy: No! I'll do it! (Grabbing Robins shoulder).

Robin: Beast boy! (Glaring at him).

Beast boy: I started this, I'm going to finish it! (Determindly).

Robin nods and they all walk out of the door, leaving Control Freak for the Police that are surging through the mall.

Act 4

The Titans are back at the tower and Beast boy is walking up towards Ravens room. He opens the door, without knocking, and walks in! Raven is back, sitting in the corner! Beast boy notices there is broken glass everywhere, her windon is missing, she is one bookcase short, her last bookcase has falles over and her books are scattered across the floor and her bed is on the other side of the room.

Beast boy: Raven! (Loudly).

Raven: Get out! (Dully).

Beast boy: No! What is happening to you? You have attaked me, Robin and Starfire! We are _all _starting to get fed up with it! (Walking towards her).

Raven: Please, Beast boy, get out! (Standing up).

Beast boy: Raven, I'm not leaving here until you tell me whats happening! (Reasuringly).

Raven: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! (Tears rolling down her cheeks).

Beast boy: Whats your fault? (Confused).

Raven: I didn't mean to hurt anyone! (Not looking at him).

Beast boy: Hey, I know you didn't. It's your emations, I know. But, you have to try and keep your rage away from people. (Wiping away her tears).

Raven: But, thats the problem, I can't! There is something inside me, that is stopping me from controlling them! (Pulling down her hood).

Beast boy: Raven? Are you ok? (Raising an eyebrow).

Raven has turned pale white and stumbles to the side. She leans up the wall and gives a weak smile.

Raven: I'm... I'm fine! (Weakly).

Beast boy: No you're- (Walking, slowly, towards her).

Suddenly, Raven starts falling to the floor and Beast boy darts across the room, towards her, and catches her.

Act 5

Raven has been layed on a bed in the medical bay and the other Titans are trying to figure out what is happening to her.

Robin: So, say it again, slowly this time! (Looking at Beast boy).

Beast boy sighs.

Beast boy: She said that it wasn't her fault that she was hurting people and there was something that was stopping her controlling her emotions! (Bored).

Beast boy has been asked the same qeustion for about five minuets now and he is starting to get bored of repeating the answer.

Beast boy: Look, I don't think this is getting us anywhere. (Walking over to Ravens bed).

Starfire: Robin! (From the corridor).

Robin runs out of the door and into the corridor, where Starfire is standing. She is looking at the screen, showing Ravens heart beat and vital signs.

Robin: Star? What's wrong? (Urgently).

Starfire: I have found something in Ravens 'DNA', that should not be there! (Pointing at the DNA diagrams).

Robin looks at at the diagrams Starfire is pointing at. Then, his eyes/mask widens and he runs back into the medical bay again. He grabs Cyborg and Beast boy's arms and rushes back outside.

Robin: Starfire! Follow us! NOW! (Quickly).

She takes off flying, follows them down the stairs and out of the tower. Starfire, Beast boy and Cyborg are looking terribly confused.

Cyborg: Robin, What have you dragged us all the way out here for? (Shaking off his hand).

Beast boy: Yeah, dude! Raven needs our help! (Walking towards the door of the tower again).

Robin: No! Don't go back in there! (Grabbing his arm and pulling him back).

Beast boy: WHY? (Irritated).

Robin: Because, she said that she couldn't control her powers, right? (Nodding).

Starfire: Yes! (Frowning).

Robin: Well, she is about to _make _herself control her powers! (Looking at all of them).

Suddenly, a bright falsh of white light comes from the window of the medical bay! They all gaze up at the window and the light carries on for a few seconds, then slowly fades. They all rush for the building, open the door and run up the stairs.

Act 6

Robin, Starfire, Beast boy and C yborg have burst into the medical bay and have crowded round Raven. A couple of seconds pass and she still isn't waking up!

Beast boy: Why isn't she waking up? (Urgently).

Robin: I... I don't know! (Shrugging).

Starfire walks back out and looks at the screen with Ravens heart beat, DNA, ECT. She starts to look at all the diffrent vital signs, shakes her head and walks back into the other room.

Starfire: There is nothing wrong with her. She should have woken up. (Confused).

Beast boy: THEN WHY HASN'T SHE? (Shouting).

Cyborg: BB! Calm down! She'll be alright! (Putting his hand on Beast boys shoulder).

Beast boy still looks really fed up and Starfire walks out the room. Robin gives Beast boy an irritated glare and followes her out.

Cyborg: Great! Well done, Beast boy!

Beast boy: Leave me alone! (Queitly and looking down).

Cyborg walks out the room, without another word, and closes the door. Beast boy sits at Ravens bed and rests his head on his hand. Just then, Ravens eyes open.

Raven: You don't have to be like that, Beast boy! (getting up, slowly).

Beast boy: I didn't mean to... (Jumping up).

He trails off and looks at the end of her bed. Then Raven gives a small, shy, smile.

Raven: I know! (Getting up).

Beast boy gives her a beaming smile.

Raven: C'mon, let's go get the others. (Walking towards the door).

Beast boy, eagerly, followes and they start to walk down the corridor.

Act 7

Starfire is sitting on the sofa, in the lounge, with Robin and Cyborg sitting next to her.

Cyborg: I'm sure he didn't mean it, Star. (Reasuringly).

Beast boy: No, I didn't, and I'm really sorry. (Walking in).

Starfire stands up and walks over to him, they have a, small, hug.

Starfire: Apologie accepted, freind Beast boy! (Smilling).

Beast boy: Thank you. Also, um... (To everyone).

Raven walks in, the boys get up off the sofa and walk over.

Cyborg: Nice to see your ok, Raven. (Relieved).

Starfire: Oh, yes, it is wonderful! (Clasping her hands together).

Raven: Thanks to all of your efforts. (Thankfully).

Suddenly, the siren goes off and they rush to the computer. Robin starts to type on the keyboard.

Robin: The Hive Five at the Jewlery store! (Walking towards the door).

Raven: Perfect! This shouldn't take to long! (Walking with the others).

Ending shot Starfire and Raven are flying above the T-car. Robin on his R-cycle, The T-car, with Cyborg in it, next to him. And Beast boy running as a cheeta next to Robin.

Fade to black

Ending them.


End file.
